The Nacaith Region: Battle Of Battles
by OliverDaDino
Summary: The Next Pokemon Challange Has Come, A new Team, And new battles, The Nacaith Region!(Rated for swearing, but it's funny swearing!)
1. It begins here

In the Nacaith Region, there's no place for losers, as you'll see here.

To the far left of Hoenn there was a place called 'Nacaith' it was a huge region, it had a league of it's own, there four new trainers would start there journeys, the first, of the name of Sam.

"Sam! Wake up!" Sam's mother cried.

"Yaaaa" Sam said, she slowly rolled out of bed...

And fell right onto the floor. With the bed sheets wrapped around her, Sam's mom walked up the stairs, and walked into her room, she would have laughed, but she'd seen this enough times to just roll her eyes, She knew the one way to wake Sam up.

"Hey! Sam! All the pokémon are gone!" Sam's mom said, grinning evilly.

"AHHH!!! NOOO!!!" Sam shrieked as she jumped up, and stared dressing in the blink of the eye.

And now...Her mom was laughing.

"Mooommm!!!  How many times have I asked you NOT to do that?!" Sam asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"Enough to know to do it, now, get going or you'll miss out on your pokémon!" Sam looked around, and saw that her window was opened, there was a large tree by her window, so she walked to the window, but before jumping out she turned back to her mom.

"I'll being back my starter! Don't worry!" Sam said, sticking one leg out the window.

"Let's hope in can evolve with a Fire stone honey!"  Sam's mom cried as she jumped out and landed in the tree.

"I will mom!"  Sam yelled, she then jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. And started walking to the Lab of Professor. Pinewood.

 You see, in the land of Nacaith, all starters were pokémon that could only evolve with stones, it was strange but the people here liked it that way.

When Sam got there she grinned slightly.

There were her three friends, Lauren or 'Oliver' as most called her, and then, there was Windy, and then Leo.

Windy was an Ok guy, he had blonde hair and always seemed to go the way of the wind. He was very down to earth and had brown eyes, he was the same age as Sam, which was 13, and he was also known to be her best friend.

"Yo! Sam! You're here!" Windy said, giving Sam a high-five.

"Finely, loser" said a Cynical voice. That voice belonging to none other then to Lauren, Or 'Oliver' as most people called her, well there was only one person that called her Lauren, but we'll get into that later. Oliver was resting in a tree nearby.

Oliver had black hair, with reddish brown eyes. Her clothes were old and baggy. She had two shirts on, one black and a red one under it. The left shirt arm had been ripped of, and there was a huge cut on it, her skin color was brown so she scared easily.

"Lauren, Leave her alone" Said a voice, it was claim, the only thing he got in return was a deep snarl from Oliver, that's right, a snarl.

The said person, whom said this, was Leo, he was the only one that dared call Oliver Lauren, It just was never done, unless you wanted to be ripped apart. Leo had black hair with a green headband, his clothes were all black, he was leaning on the same tree as Oliver was resting in, he was known around town as the kid that could 'tame' Oliver, for he was the only one that could get close to Oliver with out getting his head ripped off, of course, Oliver tried every-chance she got.

"Lauren, I want you to fix up that cut when you get the time" Leo said, sounding out Lauren to piss her off.

"Fuck off on calling me 'Lauren' GOT THAT!" Oliver snarled.

Sam grinned, she was wearing blue cargo pants, with a orange shirt, it had a blue one under it. She loved how Leo always found away to piss Oliver off, it was very cute.

"Now, that you've all here, I can give you your pokémon, Laur- I mean..Errrr Oliver, I want you to go first" Professor. Pinewood was about to say Lauren, but before he could get it out, said person gave him a cold, cold glare.

Oliver jumped out of the tree, and landed down on the ground, and walked up to the Professor.

"Fine" was Oliver's simple answered, Professor. Pinewood opened the door and they both walked into his Lab.

You see, in Nacaith, the Pokémon picked their trainers, three was a large back room, where a whole bunch of pokémon where, one at a time, by there selves a trainer would sit, and act the way they always do, and a pokémon would pick them.

The Professor led Oliver to a large door.

"Enter..." was all he said, trying to sound mysterious

'Moron...' was all that went threw Oliver's mind as she walked threw the door and rolled her eyes. The door locked behide her.

There where tons of pokémon inside, a Gloom here and there, a Pikachu ran up to Oliver, she growled at it and it backed away, scaried.

Oliver rolled her eyes, and jumped into a tree, she looked down, and glared at any pokémon that got to close.

She had fallen asleep, when she heard a sound.

"What?" She asked as her eyes opened.

There, Right in front of her. Was a Shiny Eevee? It seemed to smile with happiness. Its sliver coat gleamed in the light.  

"What? You want to be my pokémon? Keh!" Oliver said glaring down at it.

"EVE! Eevvvveee! Eevee!" said pokémon glared back, smirking.

(Translation: KEH! You can't scare me! I'm too powerful!)

"Arrogant are we? Very well, come with me." Oliver said, smirking aswell, she jumped down from the tree, with Eevee flowing, she opened the door, and walked out. When she walked out of the lab everyone jumped.

"Took you long en- AN EEVEE? How'd you get one of those?" Sam asked, looking closely at the Eevee.

"AND IT'S SHINY?!??!" Sam screamed, wondering how Oliver was so lucky.

"The pokémon picks the trainer..." the claim as ever Leo said, making eye contact with Oliver, whom just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Indeed, it does, here is your pokédex and pokéballs, please wait to see what other pokémon your friends get, and what are you going to name your pokémon? And what are you going to evolve him to so I can give you the right stone?" Said Professor Pinewood.

"One. THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS. TWO! I'll only wait to see what moronic pokémon would pick them.  And three, I'm going to call HIM Slashwheel, and he'll evolve into whatever I wish, but I don't know when, it will come in time, for now, he'll stay the way he is"

With this, Oliver jumped into the tree she was resting in before, and so did Slashwheel.

"Now, Sam, I want you to go next" Sam nodded, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

She walked in, to the big room that was like a mini forest/garden.

Many pokémon walked up to her, most left, but one pokémon stayed right beside her. 

"Growl!" it was a Growlithe, its coat was yellow, which met...

"Your shiny!"  Sam gasped.

"Growl! Growlithe!" The Growlithe barked.

"So you want to be my pokémon? Score!" With this Sam and her knew partner Growlithe left.

When they got outside, everyone was talking about how two people in a row got shinnies, Sam named her Growlithe Flame, and got a firestone, which she wouldn't use for sometime.

"Ok, Leo, It's your turn" Leo walked in, it was easy, as soon as he walked in, a Blue Nidoran M, walked up to him, he grinned and walked out with his new partner. He'd named it PowerHorn, and gotten a Moon Stone to evolve it when it was time.

"Windy, Your up" Windy walked in, and he came up with a Yellow Vulpix, he was also given a Fire Stone, and named his Ghost.

"I'll never get over how you all got Shinnies, it's amazing, I hope you have a great time on your journey!" With this,  The Professor walked back into his lab.

"Sooooo...Do you guy's want to travel together?" Sam asked.

"Sure"

"Yeah!!"

"No."

You can guess whom said what, can't ya?

"Come on Lauren, it won't be that big of a deal!" Leo whined, losing his cool way of acting. Said person started to growl.

And then Leo started to whimper, the one thing that annoyed Oliver to doing anything you wanted her to.

"FINE!" Oliver growled, crossing her arms. "But I won't like it!"

"So.... Who wants a training battle?" Windy asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Next time, Oliver VS Sam, Windy VS Leo!

Oliver out!


	2. Two Battles, Two Wins, Two Loses

(Disclaimer:  I don't own shit! I only own the chars! Not pokémon! AND NO I DO NOT own the songs.)

"I do! I'll own all of you guys!"  Oliver said, smirking from her tree.

"Eevee! Eevee! Eve!" Eevee said, smirking aswell.

(Translation: Come on! You can't take me!)

"Well! If anything I'm going to take YOU on! Me and Flame rock!" Said pokémon nodded his head.

"Growl! Growlithe! Growl!"

(Translation: I'll take you!)

"Oh crap! I forgot! I have to show mom my new pokémon! I'll me back!" Sam said, turning around and running off.

"See 'ya on the flip side" Leo said shrugging.

"Come back soon!" Windy said waving.

"Mommy's girl" Muttered Oliver.

At this, Oliver smirked. She cracked her knuckles and was about to voice up a challenge when...

"Hey! Leo! I'll take you on!" Windy challenged, smirking.

"Sure!" Leo said, getting into a battle stance.

At this...Oliver almost flew out of her tree.

'I'll just have to wait to kick someone's ass'

Meanwhile....

"Mom! I'm home!!"  Sam yelled, opening the door to her house.

"Growl! Growlithe!"  Flame said, walking inside

He sniffed and looked around, but made sure to keep right behide Sam.

"Oh! What did you get honey?" Sam's Mom asked form the living room, sitting on the coach.

"Growlithe!" the puppy pokémon said as he jumped onto the Coach.

"It's sooo cute!" Sam's Mom said, petting Flame on the head.

Meanwhile

"Ok! Go PowerHorn!" Leo said, as the blue rabbit pokémon lunged in front of his trainer in a battle stance.

"Go! Ghost!" Windy commanded, making the Yellow Fox pokémon walk forward.

"PowerHorn! Double Kick!"  PowerHorn jumped in front of Ghost; he then did a back flip, making Ghost flip over on it's back.

"Ghost! Confuse Ray!" Swirls of Color appeared in PowerHorn's vision.

" PowerHorn! Tackle!" PowerHorn ran forward, and tripped on a rock, smashing his head into blonder, which cracked into two.

'This is the most horrible battle I've ever seen' Oliver thought, as she climbed higher up, grabbing her black and blue backpack, she took out her Walkman.

"Circling, your head, copulating everything you've ever said..." Oliver said the words to her favorite song and band, Trapt's Headstrong, as Slashwheel watched the battle.

Meanwhile....

"What pokémon did you friends get dear, and how could they be all shiny?"  Sam's mom asked.

"Don't ask me, But Windy got a Vulpix, Leo got a Nidoran M" Sam answered, petting her partner on the head.

"What about that girl? What's her name? Olive?" Sam's Mom asked.

"While, Her real name's Lauren, But only Leo calls her that, But yeah, she got a pokémon, and her name's OlivER" Sam said shrugging 'Not like she deserves one' Sam thought, grumbling.

"Well, don't keep me in the shadows, what shiny did she get?" Sam's mom asked.

"She got a Eevee"

'Poor thing' Sam's mother thought, she'd known Oliver's mom and dad, every sense they moved to there little town. They never really spent much time with Oliver, and obviously, something happened to the 13 year old when she lived in Littleroot. She remembered the first time she found out about the girl.

::Flashback::

"Come on Sam! We have to meet the new people of the town!" Said a younger Version of Sam's mom.

"Ok!!" A ten-year-old version of Sam ran out of their house to meet up with her mom, when they finely got there, their was an Abra sleeping on the door step, when the walked up, it slowly opened it's eyes and teleported away, seconds latter a young man about the age of 30 walked out.

"Ello?" The young man asked.

"Oh! You most live here, my names Steve; my wife isn't home right now! But what's your, and my, is that a nice kid you got there, my child is out back, You can go meet here if you want"

Sam nodded, and ran out back. When she got there she raised an eyebrow.

There was a girl, the same age as she, her eyes were closed, and beside her was that Abra, The Abra's eyes opened at the same time as the girls.

"Gerrr...Who are you and want are you doing her?!"  The girl asked, every word dripping with venom.

Sam winced at the tone of her voice.

"I am Sam. (A/N: I've GOT to stop watching that movie!) And, you've just moved here right? Well I'm here to say...Err...Hi? And what's your name? And what are you doing with that Abra?"

"One. That was a trick question; I don't care what your doing, your pissing me off, so get out of here. Two. Yes, unfortunately for the people of this town I did. Three. My sibling's Abra was informing me of guests, now, get out of here!"

Sam gulped, and ran away. Later she told her mom about her encounter, her mom was shocked.

::End flashback::

Sam's Mom sighed, that girl was going to get killed the way she talked.

"I better get going mom!" Sam said snapping her mom out of her thoughts, Sam's mom nodded and Sam and Flame got up and walked out the door.

Meanwhile....

" Ghost! Quick attack!"

"PowerHorn! Jump out of the way and double kick it!"

Ghost went to ram PowerHorn, but PowerHorn lunged backwards then derived to kicks to the head. 

" I've been watching, I'm been waiting, in the Shadows, for my time" Lauren sung along in a low voice to "The Rasmus's: In the shadows"

'Man, these guys have no idea how to handle a Pokémon, a Pokémon most be handled with power, fools' Oliver thought as Slashwheel continued to watch the battle.

Ghost was now panting, So Windy did the only thing he could.

"Ghost! Ember!"

"PowerHorn! Scratch!" Ghost shoot out the little pieces of fire, as PowerHorn jumped over them, with his claws extended he slashed Ghost's face.

"Vull!"  Ghost cried as it fainted.

"Ghost! You did good! Return!" Windy said as he recalled the Fallen dog pokémon.

"Good Job PowerHorn!" PowerHorn jumped into Leo's arms. With this, Leo walked up to Lauren's tree.

"Sooo.... How'd I do?" Leo asked. 

"Horriblely" Was Oliver's simple answer.

"Come On Lauren!" Leo said, Oliver snapped, she drove down from the tree, and went to attack him, Leo jumped out of the way and his reflexes took over, his foot came up and kicked Lauren in the face.

"Hack!" Oliver cried, as she landed on a boulder by the tree she'd jumped out of, there was a large red mark on her face.

"Sorry!" Leo cried in his Defence, with his hands up in the air.

"HIIIIISSSSS!" With this, Oliver jumped off the rock and lunged at him, he couldn't move and he was tackled, slamming into the ground. She slammed one hand on his neck.

"DON'T. CALL.ME. THAT!" She slowly pulled her hand off his neck and got up on her feet, walking away, she waited till Leo got up and kicked sand into his face.

"ARGH!" He cried trying to get the sand out of his eyes.

' Oliver: 3, Leo: 0' Oliver thought as she jumped into her tree.

Just then Sam got there.

"Ok! I so am taking someone on!"

"Growl! Growl!" Flame said.

"Oh, I'm taken you out!" With this, Oliver jumped out of the tree.

"Slashwheel! Quick Attack!"

In a flash of Sliver Light, Flame had been nailed and sent flying.

"Hey! I didn't say the battle had started!" Sam cried

"Well, I DID! Bite him!" Slashwheel smirked, and lunged at Flame, biting into his neck.

"Get him off you and tackle him!" Flame threw Slashwheel off of him, he landed with ease, and then Flame rammed into him, sending him back, and once again, he landed easily.

"So him who's the boss! Nail him over and over again with Quick Attacks!" Before Sam could say or do anything, Slashwheel used his speed and rammed into him over and over again, soon, Flame had fainted.

"Keh, your pokémon training ways are weak, you have a lot to learn Sam, I was all over you like stink on Grimer"

"Return! Flame! YOU'RE the one that needs to learn how to pokémon train! Pokémon are not tools of war!" Said person said, as she returned her dog pokémon partner.

"Hmmph" Was the only thing she got in return for that.

"Ok! Let's go to the pokémon center to heal are pokémon!"

Said Windy, he started to walk off, as did the rest of the 'gang'

Pokémon Center

They walked into the pokémon center, All of they pokémon were in they pokéballs but Oliver's Slashwheel.

"Hello? Are you getting your pokémon healed?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Yes"

"Duh"

Were her Replies, they placed they pokéballs on the table, and Slashwheel jumped onto it.

"Ok, Chansey, take this Eevee out back, sense it isn't in a pokéball" A Pink pokémon walked up to Slashwheel, but Slashwheel started to growl at it.

"Chan?" The Chansey asked Nurse Joy.

"Please stop your Eevee from attacking!" Nurse Joy said as Slashwheel lowered his body to the table, and looked like he was going to attack at any moment.

"Down" Was the only thing Oliver said, Slashwheel nodded his head, and Chansey picked him up and went out back.

"Now I'll have to ask you all to wait" With this, the 'gang' went to sit down.

"So, Where are we going first if we are going to travel together?" asked Sam.

"Duh, were going threw the Golden Mask forest first!" Said Oliver.

Golden Mask was the name of the village that they were in, and they was a large forest, were the strangest of pokémon could be found.

"What does the Gym use? What type of pokémon?" Asked Sam.

"Fight lovers" Answered Oliver simply. 

You see, in this region, the gyms didn't have types like /water/grass/fire, they had types like /Dog/Fighters/Birds, making it really hard to know what pokémon to use.

"But first, we'll need to get threw the large forest!" Windy said, everyone but Oliver gulped.

"Why does everyone fear this forest?" Asked Oliver rolling her eyes.

"It's just some trees..." She continued.

"It's more then that...."

Wow! My first cliffhanger! Tone in next time to find out about the Golden Mask forest!

Oliver Out!


	3. Onto Gold Mask Forest Some First Person ...

(Disclaimer: I STILL don't own shit, but the chars, I own. I DO NOT own Trapt OR the bands songs)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well...Who should inform her?" Windy asked, when no body answered, he sighed.

"Well, you see, In that forest it is said to be ghost pokémon, if that wasn't bad enough, there's a temple were people can test themselves, but if you found this temple, YOU HAVE TO take the test" Windy finished, sighing.

"OH! And that's a big deal, WHY?" Oliver asked rolling her eyes.

"Because! People have died doing those tests!" Sam yelled.

"Keh, Whatever!" Oliver said crossing her arms over her chest.

Just then there was 'BING' sound and the sound of Nurse Joy's voice.

"Your pokémon are healed and ready to go!" The gang walked up and grabbed their pokéballs, well the gang minus Oliver whom just waited till Slashwheel walked up to her.

"Let's get going!" Sam said, making the victory 'V' sign.

"YEAH!"

"COOL!"

"Whatever"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Golden Mask Forest

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, should we go in?"

"Maybe we could...You know, wait till are pokémon want to evolve?"

Leo and Oliver for once did the same thing, they both rolled their eyes, and with their pokémon by their side they walked into the forest, not even bothering to look back.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Sam cried, Windy blinked and they both ran after them.

The forest wasn't scary at all; Oliver was tempted to kill all of them for trying to creep her out.

Leo was in front, followed by Windy, whom was closely followed by Sam, their pokémon were walking behide her, and farer off was Oliver.

"Nido! Nidoran?" PowerHorn asked.

(Translation: were we going?)

"Vul! Vulpix! Pix! Vulpix!"  Ghost said, shrugging.

(Translation: I don't know, doesn't Flame know?)

"Growl? Growlithe, Growl?!? Growlithe!"  Flame said, shacking his head.

(Translation: What? Why would I know? Slashwheel does!)

"Eve, Eevee, Ev! Eeve! Evvee! Eevee!" Slashwheel said, rolling his eyes.

(Translation: Of course, I'm the smart one, were going to challenge a gym!)

"Growl? Growlithe?!" Asked Flame.

(Translation: Gym? What the?!)

"Vul? Vulpix, Vulllllpix!! Pix-pix Vulpix!" Ghost said, unhappily.

(Translation: Gym? That's, were humans work out! I don't want Windy working out!)

"Nido! Nidoran ran! Nidoran!" PowerHorn said almost as unhappily.

(Translation: What! Leo is NOT working out!)

"EEVEE! Eevee, Eevvvveee, eve, evve!"  Slashwheel said, trying his best not to sound pissed but failing horriblely.

(Translation: MORONS! Gyms, are were we battle, and get a master or mistress badges!)

"So? Should we stop here for the night?" Ask Windy.

It had been a couple hours sense 'Teacher Slashwheel' and it was getting dark.

Sam gulped.

"Yeah...! But who will look out for the camp while we sleep?"

"I will" Oliver said as she jumped into a tree, Slashwheel following suit.

"Someone help me with these dammin..Tents..." Muttered Leo loud enough for everyone to hear.

"God! You fuckn' suck!" obviously, Oliver had heard his request and had jumped down from the tree.

Sam grinned and snickered to herself, she'd never get over how he had always found a way to piss of Oliver with out getting killed.

"Ok...I'm going to go training!" With this Sam and Flame were about to walk off, when Windy stopped them.

"Me and Ghost need some training to, we'll come with!" Windy said as Ghost nodded.

"Yeah, you losers need it."

"Back off Lauren"

"DON'T CALL ME LAUREN!!!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both Sam and Windy had been long gone before they could see the battle that unfolded, I don't even wait to go there so I'm not going to describe that...

"Growwwwwllllithe!"  Flame growled out.

"What? What is it boy?" Sam asked. You see, they had been walking for sometime and hadn't seen anything.

"Rattata! Rat!" said a purple rat like pokémon that had jumped out of a bush.

"What the? I've never seen this thing before, I'll scan it with my pokédex!"

"RATTATA is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere."

The Pokédex beeped out in its monotone voice.

"Come on Flame! Let's show him who's the boss! Tackle!" Flame lunged at the Rat pokémon, hurting him badly as it was slammed into a tree.

"Rat! Rattata!" saying this, The Rat Pokémon lunged at Flame, at bit its side.

"GROWL!" With this, Said pokémon rammed his body on a rock.  Weakening the Rat pokémon even more so.

"Pokéball GO!" The pokéball nailed the small rat pokémon on the head; it didn't put up much of a fight and was easily captured.

"Nice Job Sam!" Windy said giving Sam a high-five.

"Are you going to try to catch anything?" Sam asked, as she clipped her new captured pokémon's pokéball to her belt.

Just as she said this, there was a sound and something flew past Windy.

"Pidgey!" Said the bird pokémon glaring down at Windy.

"Vulpix! Ember it!" With this the Bird pokémon was nailed with the small fire attacks, it flew to the ground, and slowly got back up.

"Go! Pokéball!"  The pokeball nailed the tiny, bird pokémon, and it made no effort to try to get out, it was easily captured.

"I think we should go back now" Sam said, seeing as it was getting dark.

"Yeah, I hope, Leo is still alive..." Windy said as he laughed.

"He wouldn't do anything stupid like piss Oliver off right?" Sam asked, at that point both of them looked at each other.

"Uh-oh...." They both said at the same time

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  (A/N: Slashwheel Pov! This is going to rock!)

I sighed as I stared up at my mistress; I wanted sometime to bond with her, yet she said 'bonding is for weaklings' yet I didn't understand how she could talk to be if we didn't have some bond, or maybe she was just good at talking to me and my kin.

She was smirking and listening to her 'walkman' as the humans called it, I wanted her to get rid of that, it's sounds oozed horrible thoughts into her already scared mind. Her eyes were closed, which was good, the cold stare she could gave sent chills up my spine, I sometimes pondered what it did to the others, who couldn't take such things as I could.

And the only reason she was smirking was because of what she had done, setting up those 'tents' for the rest of are traveling groups, the one they call Leo decided to call my mistress by her name, she had 'kicked his ass' as she said, and told me that it was ' Oliver 4 and Leo 0' on the score meter

It was getting dark out, and 'Leo' had decided to start a simple conversation with mistress.

"Hey! Do you think I could go catch a pokémon, you'll be ok by yourself, right?"  The strange boy asked, concern for his friend written all over his face.

Mistress's eyes snapped open, they went a darker shade of red as she spoke, her words filled with venom.

"Fool, of course I will be fine, I'm not you, and didn't I tell you not to talk? Your horriblely annoying chatter gives me a horrible headache." her eyes closed once again, and I differed my watch to her victim.

"It's just that, Slashwheel hasn't had much training" my ears twitched at my mistress's name for me. I turned my body fully to him, although I didn't want to I growled, My Mistress's hand came down and petted me, anything for affection I thought.

This got the attention of the one named PowerHorn, who turned to me and started to growl aswell.

"Very well, tell the others were I've goon if they get back before me!" With this, him and his rabbit like pokémon ran off.

I knew now was the best time to talk to her, so I did.

"Eevee?" I asked looking up at her. I wanted so badly to call her 'Lauren' or 'Oliver' but no, I was forced to call her 'Mistress' if I wanted her attention.

(Translation: Mistress?)

She looked down at me, her voice wasn't as cold when she was speaking to me, and that always made me feel like I was ranked higher then the humans.

"What is it?" She asked, still listening to that horrible 'walkman', her eyes were still closed.

"Eve, Eevve, Eve EV Eevee eve? Evvee Eevee!" I said, hoping she understood me.

(Translation: Tell me, Mistress, are we going to train? Please say yes!)

"We'll train when the time is right, when no one can interfere" Mistress said, her eyes opened when she spoke, but soon she closed them. And went back to lessoning to her 'walkman'!

One of these days I was going to destroy that thing! But I knew the Mistress would say, "yes" to my silly question, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't mad at me.

(A/N: End Slashwheel Pov, start PowerHorn Pov)

I, being as Loyal as ever followed Leo, who's Leo? My strange and annoying Trainer, well, he only ever annoys the fiery tempered girl that reminds me of a Charizard, bet she could beat one in a battle to, if she tried, with her bare hands. I'd pay to see that one, I wonder if I could strike up a deal with Slashwheel...

Leo was looking for a 'partner' pokémon, a pokémon that stayed small as it evolved or just, was small and didn't evolve. All humans wanted one of those, but I wasn't stupid, I knew no matter what I'd still be number one.

We walked for sometime, we'd walked past many pokémon, but I was looking for the right one for Leo. That's when my ears heard it.

"Nido!" I cried getting the attention of my partner.

"What is it boy?" Leo asked, looking around.

I sighed, sometimes I wonder how Slashwheel got a partner like that girl, even-no she was no Leo, her senses were higher heighten then any human I've ever seen.

"Nido ran ran!" I said ramming into a tree.

And there, a purple monkey-like creature flew out.

"Aipom!" Said the creature, I raised an eyebrow at this creature.

 (Translation: Yo!)

This seemed to make it go even more crazy, at this point, it started walking on it's front hands, swing it's hand like tail back and froth.

"Yo! What is this thing?" Leo asked taking out his pokédex.

"AIPOM, the HAND TAILED POKÉMON: AIPOM's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the POKéMON uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy." Dexter beeped out in it's monotone voice.

"Aipom! Pom Ai Pom! POM POM POM Pom! Pom! Aipom!"  The Aipom said, with his back legs twitching.

(Translation: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hi! Hi! Hi! HI! HIII!! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! Hey!)

Ok...This guy was really getting annoying, if Leo didn't tell me to do something soon...

"Sw-eat! PowerHorn! Tackle attack!"

Sw-eat! Time to make you shut up!

With that, I lunged at the Monkey Pokémon, it was sent back and nailed into a rock, I was hopping that would be enough to shut it up, but I was wrong.

"Ai! AI! AI! AI! AI! AI! Pom! Pom! Pom! Pom! Pom! Pom! Pom! Pom!" The Aipom cried.

(Translation: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Why'd you do dat? Why'd you do dat? Why'd you do dat? Why'd you do dat? Why'd you do dat?)

With that, it lunged at me and used the 'sand attack scratch attack' combo, sending up sand, making it so I can't see he scratches me on the face, it hurts like hell I'll tell 'ya. The annoying monkey was now on his front paws again.

" Don't take that stuff! Hit it with a double kick!" My trainer ordered.

Oh man, I love that attack, running forward I did a back flip and delivered to blows to the face.

"Pokéball go!" I looked up to see a pokéball, as the human's call it fly over my head.

I smirked as the pokéball hit the annoying monkey. Silencing It for now.

Leo bent down and picked up the pokéball, he then clipped it to his belt, and petted me on the head.

"Good job, boy!" He said grinning.

I smiled to, I knew this Pokémon would be prefect for Leo, it could help him when I wasn't around, and it would and could help him annoy that girl, maybe I'm just crazy, but I've noticed that she can understand pokémon better then most humans at that age. 

(A/N: End Pov, now to third person again)

When Leo got back, Windy and Sam were there, they both jumped up.

"YOUR NOT DEAD?!?!" They both screamed at the same time, Oliver didn't seem to reacted, still listening to her walkman, and having her eyes closed.

"What?" Leo asked, with a confused expression of his face.

"They thought I killed you stupid" Oliver said, her eyes still not opening.

It was dark now, there were three tents sent up. Sam and Windy walked into the separate tents, but Sam stopped, when she saw Oliver and Slashwheel still up.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Sam asked.

"No." Was Oliver's reply.

Leo gave Sam a look saying 'I'll handle this', So Sam went into the tent.

"You Sure?" Leo asked.

"Duh, hell yah'" was all he got in return for his effects.

"Just don't do anything stupid"

"I won't, that's your job"

" Goodnight...Lauren" And before Oliver could do anything, He'd already go into his tent.

(A/N: Start Oliver's Pov)

A lead my partner Slashwheel away from camp, we where going to train, when we got to a clearing it looked up at me, it's sliver fur gleaming in the bight moonlight.

"Eevee? Eve, Eevee, Eeve, Eevee?" He asked, knowing aswell as I do that I'd understand him.

(Translation: Mistress?  Are we going to start training now?)

I'd made him call me that, him and me were living proof that Pokemon and Master could understand each other without a bond, and I believed a pokemon got stronger without one. I nodded, and grinned.

"Yes, Now attack me!"  He looked at me with disbelief, I started to growl.

"Do it!" Slashwheel nodded, he then lunged at me with a tackle, I blocked, and pushed him back.

"The whole point is to defeat me, if you mess up, I'll fight back, there is no room for failure" Slashwheel seemed scaried, and I rolled my eyes.

(A/N: End Oliver Pov, start Slashwheel one)

I gulped; I didn't want to hurt mistress! What if I hurt her? I then knew what I had to do, if I wanted to prove myself to her, I'd have to show her. I lunged at her with a quick attack, she closed her eyes, and when I went to hurt her, she slammed her hand down on my back, I got back up and looked at her.

I knew she wasn't trying to hurt me, she was training me so with that thought in mind, I kicked up some sand, she didn't she want happened next.

(A/N: End Slashwheel Pov, Start up Third Person)

Slashwheel kicked up a sand attack but just when he was about to tackle her, something ease did.

"Hoot-hoot!" Cried the Owl like pokémon.

(A/N: End Third Person, start up Slashwheel Pov)

I glared at the bird and asked it what it was doing trying to hurt my mistress.

"Eve! Eevee! Eevee, Eevee-Eevee?" I said snarling.

(Translation: Hey! What do you think your doing?!)

"Hoot, hoot-hoot-hoot! Hoot-hoot!" It said, then it went to tackle into mistress, but she kicked it back.

(Translation: Simple, I've challenged her, I'm going to fight her!)

I growled, but backed off, Mistress could kick this thing's ass...Wow, I've been hanging out with Mistress to long.

"Eve! Eevee!" I yelled, not wanting Mistress to lose.

(Go! You can do it!)

Mistress, got into a battle stance, as the Hoot-hoot flew into the air, and Mistress quickly whipped out her pokédex.

"HOOT-HOOT the OWL POKÉMON: HOOTHOOT has an internal organ that senses and tracks the earth's rotation. Using this special organ, this POKéMON begins hooting at precisely the same time every day."

Mistress threw the Pokédex at me, and I grabbed it in my mouth.  Hoot-hoot drove down at Mistress, she quickly jumped back and punched it, making it to fly of course and smack into a rock.

But hoot-hoot wasn't done, it then charged and smacked into Mistress, throwing her back some; she quickly grabbed Hoot-Hoot's leg and smacked him into the ground. She let go of him, and then grabbed a Pokéball and threw it at him as he tried to get away, he failed horriblely as he was hit and easily captured.

"Eevee? Eve Eevee?" I asked her, as she clipped the pokéball to her belt.

(Translation: Why? Why didn't you fight me like that?)

"Fine, we'll train like that!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two hours later at Camp

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(A/N: Oliver's Pov)

I watched Slashwheel sleep, a smirk on my face. We'd train for two hours, and now, we where resting. He did somewhat good, at the end, he was level 14! It was pretty easy to do, but I still beat him, and he was going all out.

My ears twitched, I could hear the 'annoyance's' snoring, and I hate him. I think he made it his life to piss me off. If you don't know who the annoyance is, it's Leo. He was the most annoying person ever.

Next to me is Sam's tent. She's ok, I enjoy the fact that she stays out of my way. Weakling, her pokémon are weak. But so is everyone eases here, the fools wouldn't know how to train a pokémon even-if I told them.

The next tent over was Windy's; he was an ok guy, down-to-earth, and really friendly, he stays out of my way aswell.

My eyes shifted to Slashwheel, I looked him over. He was pretty banged up. A Sandslash had attacked us well we were training, well he attacked me. I was winning, the he went to use Slash on my face, at the last moment Slashwheel jumped in front and now has to cuts over his right eye. He now has his first battle scars.

My eyes fell onto my Walkman, my partner seemingly doesn't like it. But that's too bad for him. I don't like it when he talks about 'bonding'

I placed my headphones on my ears. I looked down to see that Slashwheel was having a nightmare, I slowly patted his head, and it stopped.

I turned the Walkman to my favorite song: Headstrong.

Circling your head

contemplating everything you ever said   
Now I see the truth

I got a doubt   
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out   
See you later   
I see your fantasy

 You want to make a reality paved in gold   
See inside, inside of our heads   
yeah   
Well that's over   
I see your motives inside   
decisions to hide   
Back off I'll take you on   
Headstrong to take on anyone   
I know that you are wrong   
Headstrong we're Headstrong   
Back off I'll take you on   
Headstrong to take on anyone   
I know that you are wrong   
This is not where you belong   
I can't give everything away   
I won't give everything away   
Visions manifest your first impressions got to be your very best   
I see you're full of shit and that's all right   
That's how you play I guess you get through every night   
Now that's over   
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold   
See inside, inside of our heads   
Well that's over   
I see your motives inside   
and your decisions to hide   
Back off I'll take you on   
Headstrong to take on any one   
I know that you are wrong   
Headstrong, we're headstrong   
Back off I'll take you on   
Headstrong to take on anyone   
I know that you are wrong   
and This is not where you belong   
where you belong  
I can't give everything away   
this is not where you belong   
I won't give everything away   
I know I know all about   
I know I know all about   
I know I know all about   
I know I know all about   
Your motives inside   
and your decision to hide   
Back off I'll take you on   
Headstrong to take on anyone   
I know that you are wrong   
Headstrong, we're headstrong   
Back off I'll take you on   
Headstrong to take on anyone   
I know that you are wrong   
and this is not where you belong   
where you belong   
this is not where you belong   
I can't give everything away   
This is not where you belong   
I won't give everything away   
where you belong   
this is not where you belong

This song seemed to sing to me. But soon, I flew asleep...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What well happen when they wake up to find Slashwheel and Oliver all ripped up? To find out tone in next time!

Oliver out!


	4. Temple Battles, Temple Wins

It's another chapter here! This one is going to have some more first person, because I love doing it ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, but I own my chars

The Povs for this chapter will be: Leo, third person, Sam and then third person.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I slowly woke up feeling some light on my face. I blinked and then yawned; I looked over to see that PowerHorn was still asleep.

I slowly got up and exited my tent; I looked over at the horizon and then turned my gaze to see Lauren.

_Wow, she really got banged up._ I thought as I walked up to her and bent down.

There were a good few slashes and bruises on her body and face, all looked as if they were made by pokémon. 

My eyes landed on Lauren's Eevee partner, and I winced at seeing his scars and cuts.

There were two good slashes over his right eye, they were pretty deep and looked like they'd stay with him for the rest of his life.

Dammnit Lauren, you are your pride. I thought going back to a log by the fire that had been put out sense yesterday. 

Now, most wonder why I call her Lauren, when she says and wishes to be called Oliver, well the truth is, Lauren is her real name.  Who do I know this? Well, I went threw some of her personal files...

My thoughts began to wonder from things, and I looked over to see that Lauren's partner was awake.

I grinned, back at Pokémon School, the only pokémon tongue I learn was Eevee, so it and a few words from PowerHorn are the only pokémon I understood.  

"So, what happened to you?" I asked in a low voice.

Lauren's partner pokémon blinked but responded.

"Eevee? Eve Eevee?" He asked yawning and sitting up.

(Translation: What? Why are you talking to me?)

I grinned _it thought I couldn't understand it_, I'd show him.

"Because, you're the only thing awake," I answered simply. The Eevee blinked and gave me a strange look, but decided to tell me.

"Eevee Eve Vee-Vee, Eevee, Vee-**_Evvee_** Eevee" he said, yawning, but still giving me that strange look.

(Translation: Mistress and me were training, She was attacked two times, the second time I felt that she **_needed_** help)

Why does he always call her mistress? 

(A/N: Time for third person)

After Sam and Windy had woken up, the 'gang' were on there way threw the forest again.

Windy and Sam had battled most of the bug trainers, and now both Ghost and Flame were at level...9. Which wasn't much, but they didn't know that.

But they couldn't care, they, and the pokémon where all to busying paying attention to Leo annoying Oliver.

Leo was walking right beside her, With Aipom, known as "thief" on his shoulder.

"Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai!" He kept repeating over and over again.

(Translation: Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!) While Leo was 'mixing it up' a bit.

"Hey, guess what?" Leo said to Oliver.

"What" Oliver used her cold tone.

"Pop, spelled backwards, is pop" Leo finished.

"Good for you" was Oliver's reply.

"Hey, guess what?" Leo started again.

"What" Oliver said, still coldly, but with a sigh.

"Bob, spelled backwards, is Bob" Leo finished.

"Good for you" Oliver replied.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Level, spelled backwards, is Level"

"Good for you"

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?!"

"Dad, spelled backwards is, Dad"

"Good for you!"

"Hey, Guess what?"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Mom, spelled backwards, is mom"

"GOOD.FOR.YOU!"

"Hey, guess what?"

"WELL YOU SHUT UP?!?!" Oliver screamed at Leo, who _pretended_ to back off.

"Hey?" Said person asked.

"WHAT do you want?"

"Eevee, spelled backwards, is EEVEE!" Just when Oliver was about to knock him out he jumped back.

 _Hahahahaha Your score maybe 4 Lauren, but I'm catching up. Lauren: 4 Leo: 1_ Leo thought grinning like a moron.

(A/N: End third person, start Sam's Pov)

I think- wait **_know_** today was the funniest days so far, the way one person could piss someone off was just hilarious, how did he do it?

Flame is walking beside me; he's a good pokémon. I'm just really clueless to when to evolve him, maybe when he learns flamethrower?

But then, I looked down at Flame to see him look back up at me, and I realized that it wouldn't be fair to evolve him till we have a better bond.

We were walking for sometime, and that's when I saw it...

A shrine,

Not just any shrine,_ that shrine_

"Errr.... Guys?" I said weakly.

(A/N: Time for normal Pov)

"Errr.... Guys?" Sam asked weakly.

Everyone stopped and looked at Sam.

Sam pointed her finger at the shrine.

And everybody gasped...Everybody but Oliver.

"Let's go" Oliver said as her and Slashwheel walked off.

Leo nodded and turned to everyone ease.

"We should take it! Those were just rumors!" With this, Leo took off after Oliver. Sam and Windy looked at each other, and nodded, and took off after Oliver and Leo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Gold Mask Shrine

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was beautiful, flowers everywhere, and trees blooming. Pokémon of all sorts running around. The gang walked in.

Windy had found himself at the front closely followed by Sam. Leo, and then the pokémon, minus Slashwheel who now always walked with Oliver, she and him were farther back.

They enter the shrine; there the elder greeted them.

"Hello, You are here to take the test...Yes?"

"Yes"

"Yes sir"

"Yes"

"Duh"

The elder glared at Oliver, but then went back to talking.

"Here is were you are tested, you and your pokémon partners will take on tests. Winning gets you're a pokémon, that's even stronger and cooler then a shiny" The elder finished.

Oliver, who had her eyes closed and had been leaning on the wall, ears twitched. Still keeping her eyes closed, she asked.

"How so, old man?"

"Hmmph, you'll be taking a special test...So will all of you, each test is only for you" When the elder said this, 3 men walked forward out of the shadows.

The elder turned to his apprentices.

"You know what to do, the one known as Oliver, wait here with me." The elder said, still turned to his apprentices.

 First, one dressed in all black walked forward to Leo.

"Come with me" Leo nodded and left to his left (A/N: No pun intended).

One in white and green walked forward, and bowed to Sam.

"Come with me" Sam bowed and walked to the right of were Leo was taken.

And dressed in all blue, the last apprentice walked up to Windy, he bowed, and without saying anything they went to the left of were Leo had goon.

Oliver's eyes had remanded closed the whole time.

The elder turned to Oliver.

"Now, your be battling me, is that understood?" The elder asked, picking out two pokéballs.

"Duh, old man!"  Responded Oliver. 

"This will be like no battle you've done before," Said the elder smirking

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam's Battle

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam was lead down a large hallway by the white and green robed apprentice, it took forever, but they got to a battlefield.

Sam walked to the first end, and the apprentice walked to the other. Flame walked to Sam's side and started to growl, not liking were this way going.

"Growl growl?"  He asked, looking upward at his trainer.

(Translation: You ok?)

Of course, Sam still didn't understand him.

"Surre..." She said, as her hands twitched. She was really nervous; she didn't know what was going to happen.

The apprentice bowed respectfully.

"My name is Ashtar, I've been training here for years, and I'm here to battle you. Each of your friends got a different test, yours is going to be one of the hardest to you, but to your friends, it may be easy, each test is to test the person, not everyone" Ashtar said, grabbing onto two pokéballs.

"If I win, I get a pokémon?" Sam asked.

Ashtar nodded.

"It's the prefect pokémon for its trainer." He answered, and then said something ease.

"You will battle a double battle! Go! Scyther! Go! Heracross!" Ordered Ashtar.

The two-bug pokémon landed, Sam just realized that they would have had to grow up together, most of the time, these guys fought.

"Ok! Go! Flame! Go! Zigzag!" Order Sam.

Flame jumped in front, and Zigzag, the Rattata was released for his pokéball and landed out in front.

"Flame! Ember! Zigzag tackle Scyther!"  The rat pokémon lunged forward, Scyther sidestepped...Right into the fury of the little flame attack known as Ember.

"Scy-Scyther!" The mantis pokémon snarled out, as he lunged at Flame and slashed him.

Flame landed on the ground, and Scyther used quick attack, disappearing and reappearing closing to Flame and went to slash him, but Zigzag came out of no where and head butted him on the back, changing his direction some. No one seemed to notice how Heracross stayed motionless. 

"Heracross! Now! Show 'em the shrines special move!"

(A/N Mawhahahahaha, Should I end here? I'll 'bout this)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Windy's battle

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The apprentice showed Windy a maze of rooms and hallways, Intel he and the Apprentice entered an indoor battle area. As Sam before him, in a different area, he walked to his side and so did the Apprentice.

"They call me Waterway, I'm going to battle you. I'm the best trainer of those who do this test; we can only use pokémon that fly, one on one! Go! Spearow!" The Apprentice said, after bowing.

A Spearow appeared, clearly well trained because it didn't say anything (1)

"Very well, go! Dodge!" Windy realized the tiny bird pokémon.

"Dodge! Give it a tackle-peck combo!"  Dodge the Pidgey lunged at Spearow, smashing into him, he flew back and then Dodge started pecking at him.

"Spearow! Special combo 9!" Order Waterway, with a smirk on his face.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. When Dodge pulled back to do another peck attack, Spearow pulled up and used his feet to grab the back of Dodge's neck. He then pushed it into the dirt.

"Dodge? DODGE! You ok bud?"  Dodge pulled out of the ground, and ruffled his feathers, obviously, he didn't like that.

"Ok! Spearow! Show 'em your Double Team!" about five more Spearows appeared, Dodge, had never seen this attack before, and started attacking random ones.

"Ok! Attack the one to the left!" Dodge turned around and pecked at it, but it just turned into 2 more.

No one seemed to notice that the real Spearow had snuck up behide Windy.

"Now! Show them the shrines special move!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leo's battle

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leo was lead down many corridors, many of them were just brown, but some looked like all the colors of the rainbow.  Thief was having a good time looking at these, but PowerHorn just snorted as he walked.

The apprentice dressed in all black lead him to an indoor ring area. Leo walked to one side, as did the apprentice.

"My name is Dart, I've been here my whole life, my job is to help the Elder take care of the Psycho pokémon that have been morphed, but I also guard the Jotho pokémon, Were are going to battle one on one" Dart said after he bowed.

"What do you mean 'Psycho' pokémon?  And guard?" Leo asked.

"Simple, Each apprentice, guards a type of pokémon, and if beaten, they most let the trainer get one of those pokémon, and the Elder guards the pokémon that have had horrible pasts.  And are part of the darkness, we don't care how the pokémon is, only that it can become it's best."

Even-no Leo thought this was horriblely disgusting, he didn't take heed to this, if this is what someone believed, then that was what that person believed.

"Anyway! Go! Sandshrew!" A mole like pokémon dug threw the ground, and appeared from the earth.

"Go! Thief!" Aipom jumped off Leo's shoulder.

"Thief! Scratch attack!"  Thief lunged at the Sandshrew, and mauled it up. Sandshrew jumped into the air Thief looked up, but it was to late, Sandshrew landed on top of him and held him down to the ground.

"Finish this! Special shrine attack!" Energy charged around Sandshrew's body, but when he was about to unleash it, Thief Slapped him on his check with his tail-hand, making his aim mess up and hit the wall.

"Thief! Fury attack!" Thief slapped the Sandshrew off of him, and then went into a fury of slaps. 

"Return!" Dart said, after that he whispered some strange words to the pokéball.

Leo walked up to his pokémon, and it jumped on his shoulder again.

"What? What was that attack?" Leo asked Dart as he stood up.

"The Shrine's attack, only pokémon from here can use it, and they most be one with the pokémon, and sense you beat me, I'll take you to the pokémon I guard. " Dart said, turning around and walking away, Leo followed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of: Sam's battle

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Heracross! Now! Show 'em the shrines special move!" Ashtar yelled.

Heracross's body charged with energy, but mostly his horn.  Scyther smirked, but didn't see that both Flame and Zigzag were in front of him.

Heracross fried a ray of light at the two pokémon, just as it was about to hit, Flame and Zigzag looked at each other and smirked, when it was about three inches away, they both jumped straight up, the blast smashed right into Scyther knocking him out. While this was going on Flame had snuck up behide Heracross.

"Flame Ember it!"

Heracross didn't see it coming, and it's back was burned as it fell to the ground...Defeated...

"Heracross return! Return! Scyther...I was...Defeated, you did very well, no one has defeated me before, now come with me" Ashtar said, bowing, Sam returned Zigzag and walked off after him.

"What was that move?"

"I will tell you, when we get there"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of: Windy's battle

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now! Show them the shrines special move!" Waterway cried.

Spearow's body started to pluses with energy, he opened his beak and a wave of energy blasted straight at Dodge.

Windy knew just what to do.

"Quick Attack!" Windy ordered at the last minute.

Dodge disappeared at the right time, he reappeared behide Spearow, and nailed it in the back.

Spearow fell to the ground, and scream in pain. Waterway returned him, both him and Waterway nodded, and walked off to were the Pokémon were kept.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry, I'm ending here. I'll upload more soon.

(1) From what I've seen, Spearows I REALLY loud.  


End file.
